An Angel Beat(s) of Haruhi Suzumiya: Small Miracles Are Also Big
by C V Ford
Summary: School out for the weekend, Haruhi & the whiner (That Kyon guy.) stop off on the way home for a bite & to unwind. The Goddess looks out the window & notices a couple of passersby ...


An Angel Beat(s) of Haruhi Suzumiya: Small Miracles Are Also Big

by

C V Ford

Though a long school day, I was in high spirits. An earlier math exam yielded a slightly better than average passing grade, something I (And my parents!) could live with. Haruhi as usual, finished way ahead of everyone else (Perfect score, darn it!) & promptly dropped off the planet. That didn't bother me as much as it usually did. Maybe I'm getting used to that soft, purring snore behind me in class.

As the other three left on business of their own, Haruhi & I followed suit leaving the clubroom early. Walking her home, we (She!) decided to stop at Wolks' for a snack. Though unmentioned we BOTH knew WHO was going to foot the bill. Even this failed to phaze me. The weekend was tomorrow & the only homework for me was some light reading. Something even I could get out of the way in a few minutes ... in homeroom monday morning. And after dropping her off I still had the rest of Friday. Yesssss!

I was part way through my drink when I was suddenly yanked out of my introspective reverie.

"Oh God! ... Kyon! ... Just ... just look at ... that!"

I looked up, following her gaze over my left shoulder & out the window behind me. There, walking by, was a young man pushing an even younger girl in a wheelchair.

"Don't we know him?" Haruhi asked with a puzzled look.

"Only at a distance. I think that's ... uh ... yeah ... that's Hideki ... Hideki Hinata. He's an upperclassman on the schools' ball team. Taniguchi knows him a lot better than I do."

"Yeah ... Who's the girl?"

"I think her name is ... uh ... Yui. Don't know her last name. She doesn't go to school for obvious reasons. From what Taniguchi told me, they met during ball practice."

"Oh ...?"

"To hear Taniguchi tell it, someone hit a really long one off the grounds.* Smashed a window. Hinata was 'rock paper scissored' down into retrieving it. That's where he met her."

"Met her? How ..."

"It was her bedroom window-"

"Wait! The ball didn't-"

"No. She was like that long before. Car hit her. Left her quadriplegic. No feeling lower & very little above the waist."

"That's beyond sad ... I ..."

"Taniguchi also told me Hinata came to be infatuated with her & has been seeing her ever since. Helps her mother take care of her."

"Oh ... That is ... so sweet ... it ... it ..."

Haruhi slumped in her seat staring down at the tables' surface, sad look on her face. This did not bode well. Her emotionalism coupled with her (unknowing) God-like powers made for a bad combination. A nuke I & the rest of the world have been sitting on for some time.

"Kyon?" She asked, shoving the bill toward me. "Why ... Why is there so much pain & suffering in the world? ..."

I picked up the bill. My mind back & forth between the small irony & racking my memory for a quasi-theological/existential retort I could use to defuse an approaching, potentially bad situation.

"I mean ... I see it ... TV, papers ... the net ... People all over getting hurt ... killed ... And over the dumbest things! I ... I ... just ... can't..."

The alarm bells in my head started going off.

"There has to be ... some ... way ... some ..."

The thought of inadvertant world destruction by Haruhi has me up nights. The other thought of an unintended hell on earth through her good intentions ... well ... I don't even want to contemplate!

She sighed. "I know there're no such things as miracles, Kyon ... but ..."

I started to relax until that "but".

"Even if there are no miracles ... if there could be only one ..."

!?

"I'd like for those two to have it."

I again followed her gaze after the two receding figures. They were both laughing , talking. If anyone needed a break it was those two. Yui especially.

From past experience around Haruhi, I KNEW there to be a possibility of SOMETHING happening. Something definiteley good this time. I mean ... One little miracle ... Could that upset the balance of the cosmos?

It was about a month later I heard the news from Taniguchi. Seems Yui was slowly regaining feeling, both upper & lower body at a rate astonishing her caregivers. The perplexed doctors mapped/charted a physical therapy regimen to get her atrophied muscles into shape. According to Taniguchi, Hinata was beside himself, planning to show her off when she was well enough to move on her own. Sooner than was usual for such cases.

Of course I had no way of knowing that at the moment. All I knew was that there before me, across the table, was (When she wasn't self centeredly kicking me & the rest of the world around!) the most sweetest, caring young girl in & out of creation.

Not thinking, in an involuntary, reflexive action, I smiled, reached across the table & softly put my hand on hers ... Completely forgetting she doesn't like being caught in tender moments ...

She followed up with an involuntary reflex of her own.

"What the! ... Kyon!"

Smack!

Hand went flying.

"Just what the heck ... you think you're doing!?

"And smiling too! I've seen you looking like that at me before with that stupid grin on your face! Don't think for one minute I don't know what's going on in that sick, filthy little mind of yours!"

She sat back straight up, folded her arms, turned her head to the side looking down. Big semi-hostile frown on her face.

"Letch!"

I still smiled. Letch. Yeah. Another story ... Another MIRACLE ... For another time. Maybe.

Storyline (only) copyright © 8-3-2012 C V Ford

* See The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, episode 7 (broadcast order): The Boredom of Haruhi Suzumiya.

Disclaimer: The preceding is a NON-PROFIT work of fan fiction for entertainment purposes only. I make no claim to ownership of the copyrighted names/characters, places, & events mentioned in this work. They are the sole properties of their respective owners. Please, by all means support the owners of such properties in the purchase & enjoyment of their products.


End file.
